Admit it
by BeyondDoomsday
Summary: L need to make Light admit that he's Kira.


The Confession

L's finger moved over his lips in slow motions, as his mind was torturing him, trying to make a decision concerning the numb brunette lying on the cold cell floor.

He'd been trying to work out a reasonable explanation for all the events, without having to rely so much on his intuition, although that has always been the only thing he's ever had for granted. It was him, it couldn't be anyone else, he could bet his entire existance on it, but how could he prove it? How was Kira killing? How did he do it?

Watching the almost asleep teen, he felt an enormous feeling of hate and weakness. He bit his finger, making it bleed. He had to make him admit it. He had to use his best set of mind games he could ever think of, his best skills of manipulation and acting, in order to defeat the young genius that was now just mocking him.

" Please turn off the surveillence cameras, the microphones too.", L said in his usual monotone voice, picking up off the table a small attachable recorder and putting it in his ear.

He got out of his chair and walked out of the surveillence room, to the devil's cell.

"Where is Ryuzaki going?", asked Matsuda. They didn't bother insisting, as they were used to his sudden commands, althoguh this one was a little unexpected.

L sighed as he stopped behind the door that lead to the hall where Light's cell and his final confrontation were. _'I might as well get killed if I go far enough and that will still prove he's Kira.' _He slowly opened the door and then closed it behind him, putting his hands back in his baggy pockets. He walked up to the cell on the right, slightly hesitating on his approach. The teen's face was turned away from L, facing the wall and laying on his back, looking almost paralyzed and his skin having a slightly paler tone. His chest was rising in a steady rythm, which made L think he might be sleeping.

The older detective closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, then unlocked the door, slamming it open with his foot, making a terribly loud noise as it hit the iron bars. The noise made Light tremble and turn his face towards the cause of all the noises. He didn't seem surprized at all, his face maintaining a bored and sleepy expression. He tried to read L's emotionless face. _'He's giving in. It'll all soon be over.' _, thought Light and couldn't hide a chuckle and didn't even care if L noticed it.

_'You're a sick one, kid.',_ L thought.

" Raito-kun, how are you coping with the situation?"

" How are _you _coping with it?", replied Light with a disgusted expression.

" I believe that you are actually Kira, and as a proof to that, there haven't been any newly reported crimes since you've been locked up." L said, slowly kneeling down next to Light as he did, then roughly grabbed and turned his face with his right hand so that he could face him."Although a confession would be preferable.", he finished off in a deeper voice. Light gave him a sharp look, his face turning serious.

_'Why go through so much trouble, L? What's your plan? Are you really running out of ideas?", _Light thought, surpressing a smile this time.

"What's going on, Ryuzaki? Why are you so desperately trying to believe that I am Kira?"

" You _are _Kira.", L said between his teeth, tightening the grip of his face. " That has been long ago settled."

" Then arrest me and get over with this. I can't hold on any longer anyway."

" So do you admit the fact that you are Kira?"

Light smirked. _' So that's it.'_. He tried rising his mouth to L's ear where he had the small recorder, but L pushed him back down to the floor.

" I will tell you all there is to be said if you give me a minute.", Ligh said and gave L a serious look. The detective hesitated, but backed off on his knees, curiously examining Light's every move. The teen rised up on his knees as well, and moved up to L. He then leaned over his shoulder to his ear and whispered into the microphone.

" I am not Kira.", he breathed across L's neck, giving him shivers. L smelled just like cotton candy and Light couldn't help but smile at it. Seeing himself so close to the detective, he felt an urge to know what he'd taste like. The thought excited him, like every time he thought about it in the excrutiatingly boring time spent in the cell. Surprized by L's unresponsiveness to his answer, he gave the pale neck a long and slow lick, feeling L's hands pulling him away by the neck immediately.

Light looked intensely into the big, black panda eyes, which were filled with confusion and horror.

_" Why a tiny recorder in your ear for proof, L? Are the cameras broken?" _

"They can't see or hear us, can they?", Light asked with a devilish smile, seeing the well-hidden anger slowly building in the detective. L didn't answer. Instead, he stared at the teen's perfect lips. The urge of strangling him to death was huge and made him tighten the grip. "Then what are you waiting for, L? Uncuff me".

_' Un-Uncuff him?...Very well then.' _

"Uncuff me.", Light repeated, rising his voice against L's grip. " Uncuff me and let me help you with the case.". He sighed relieved when L let go of his neck and saw him go for the keys in his pocket. " You need me and you know that too. I can help more than the police-" His words trailer off and his eyes widened in confusion at the sight of a white cloth in the detective's hand. He looked up at L, aware of the deception in his eyes.

L stood up and kneeled once again behind Light, as the teen just stood still as he realized that L wasn't going to give up. He felt the white material being placed over his eyes and then felt it tightening as the other man tied it behind his head.

" Indeed, Raito-kun, I do need you very badly. I need you to suffer.", he said in a cold voice, as he finished blindfolding him.

"Ryuzaki, what-", Light tried turning around, but stopped as he felt a pair of hands from behind opening his belt. His mouth widened in pure terror, realizing what L really meant and what that lick meant to him. _' Or was this his plan the entire time? How is he so sure he's right to do this to me? He must have doubts, it's impossible!' _

L continued pulling Light's pants.

" Ryuzaki, you're making a mistake. You're not thinking cle-ah", he felt a wave of pain through his scalp as his head was yanked backwards, feeling L's nails digging into his skin. Then he heard a voice whispering into his ear,

" Want me to silent you earlier than planned? I need you to talk out all your guilt first, Raito-kun. Please be patient."

_'No, this is impossible, he's just bluffing. He thinks I'll spit it all out before he has to actually do anything. I know you couldn't do such a thing. Stop before you make a fool of yourself...', _Light comforted himself.

He felt a hand on his back bending him down, pushing his face agains the cold, hard floor. Then, he let out a gasp as he felt a cold hand slip into his boxers and grabbing his penis. He felt a powerful shock through his entire body, which made him want to get up, but an unexpectedly powerful hand was keeping him pinned to the ground. The hand moved teasingly slow up and down his shaft, provoking Light some uncontrolled moans that he was desperately trying to hold.

" Did Raito-kun chose his words yet?", L asked, stopping the movement for a while, leaving Light breathe heavily.

" L... Ryuzaki, I'm not... Stop...", Light muttered. _'L... You asshole, how further are you going to go? It can't be too much, you're reaching your limit L. I've won."_

" Hm, I suppose not.", L said, pushing Light all the way down to the floor and turning his body to have a clear view over his perfectly sculpted front body. Light felt once again a hand rubbing his sensitive skin and couldn't ignore that he was starting to get hard, his breath getting heavier by the second.

"Is Raito-kun enjoying this?" L asked with a hidden satisfaction in his voice as Light let out a hoarse moan. The detective dragged down his boxers and added another hand to the process.

"Ryuzaki... You're an idiot.", Light growled between moans.

"This can stop if you admit your true nature." , L teased him. Light supressed another smirk, _'You really are an idiot, Ryuzaki. This is -' _"And I presume that Raito does want this to end, doesn't he?". Light didn't answer, but he could feel the grip on his cock tightening, his pulse getting faster. He was trying his best to hold in his moans, but the pale hands and knowing who the man in front of him was were too much for him. Then, suddenly, he felt a welcoming wet warmth covering his erection.

_'What- ? Ryuzaki!' _

" Ryuz-ah! What are you..."

"_Doesn't _he?", L asked again with satisfaction in his voice.

_'Ah, what is he thinking? Is this his way of torturing me? If only he'd know...'_

Light felt then something sharp brush against his shaft, sending him waves of pleasure. He could no longer hold in his growls and moans, getting louder by each stroke. _'Mmm Ryuzaki...'_

L began to suck harder, pressing his teeth more on Light's sensitive skin, making him arch his back at the small shocks of pain. He continued doing so furiously, Light being able to sense the hate in his sudden brutality.

"Ryu-ngh! Not that... Hard! Ah!". Almost as if hearing the contrary, L continued in almost biting Light's cock, his moans turning now in slight growls of pain. " Ah be caref-aah!", the last stroke almost hurt him, as L stopped to speak.

"I think Raito-kun understood the wrong message of this procedure." _'Ryu...Procedure?' _"If only Raito would talk sooner.", L then continued his handling of the situation, somewhat more gentle this time, but still hatefully.

_'No, Ryuzaki... Not like this.' _" Ryuzaki, please...", he then felt electric shocks through his entire body, realizing that he wasn't going to last much longer. " Ahh! I'm... I'm gonna...!", before he could finish his sentence, he ejaculated part in L's mouth, part on his face. He felt Ryuzakis mouth no longer, but something wet his his face, realizing that L spit it all out on his own face.

"How do you kill?", he heard L's deep, calm voice. He barely understood what he said from the pulse in his ears and gasps. It took him a few good seconds to answer.

" Try to understand... You're making... the biggest mistake... I'm not Kira.", Light answered with a shaky voice. " Why are you doing this to me..." _'...Like this?' _

L didn't answerd, instead Light felt his hands going up his stomach underneath his shirt. This made Light feel good. Then, he felt a weight get on top of him, L's hands hugging his chest.

"Is Raito-kun ready?". At first, Light didn't understand what the deep whisper meant, but just as he did, he started struggling to get away from L, desperately moving his legs and back.

" No, Ryuzaki, you don't understand."

" Stop before you hurt yourself... Before I do...". He felt the weight lift from his chest, then he felt his boxers being completely dragged off his feet. Then, he could hear a muffled sound of clothes being taken off.

" Ryuzaki, I lo-ngah!", Light couldn't continue his sentence as he felt an awfully painful burn inside of him, as L forced himself into him. " I...I...ha..". He could feel his head getting lighter and almost felt like passing out. He didn't move out of him yet, but he could hear the detective let a moan escape as he was trying to go for another thurst.

" You are too tight, Raito-kun, that's why it might hurt. Which is absolutely perfect.", L growled and Light could sense a smile on the detective's face. Light felt his heart breaking into pieces. _'I've wanted this so badly. But not like this. Is this all I can get from you, L?". _Light let a tear drop across his cheek, feeling a bigger pain building inside his chest. Before L could thurst once more, Light bursted into a broken scream:

" Is this all you're capable of? A rape? What happened to your principles, your dignity?"

_. _Just as he finished the sentence, another shock ran down his spine, making his insides burn. "Ahhh!" L paused there for a second as he spoke, leaving Light breathe heavily, his eyes still full of tears.

" Principles, Kira? Dignity you say? Since when did you follow such things? Why would you diserve any other treatment than this?"

_'Because...'_, Light thoguht of what he'd say and the tears started to run down both of his cheeks.

"Because I love you, you fucking bastard!", Light yelled at L, feeling him get out of him slowly afterwards. For a few moments it was silence and nothing seemed to move. Light started crying quietly, supressing his sobs and making the cloth over his eyes even more wet than it already was. _'That's why...' _

What seemed like years later, he felt his face being wiped by a soft material.

"You know what's best about being me, Light-kun?", L asked him with a calm voice, Light feeling his breath across his face. "Beside the fact that I create justice in this world.". Light didn't answer, but neither did he care what would happen afterwards or if he was going to get condamned as being Kira. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a sugary pair of lips pressed against his. He couldn't believe how soft and sweet they were, but he was too numb to respond. Light allowed L's toung enter and explore his mouth, feeling his head getting dizzier by the second and giving up on his mind and body. It was over. "What's best is that I can always enjoy seeing criminals suffer. And make them think I actually need a reason for that.", L smiled. "It was fun while it lasted, Light-kun. I'm sorry, it's over for you.", he wiped the new set of tears falling off his cheeks. He then got up and got dressed in his jeans, picking up the soft material which was his own shirt.

"No, Ryuzaki...", Light managed to whisper.

"Such a waste!", sighed L as he left.


End file.
